


Payment Woes

by Quiet_Shadow



Series: The Woes Series [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentinel asked for Lockdown’s services in capturing Decepticons. The bounty hunter wants to be paid, which is normal. The way he wants to be paid, though... isn’t exactly what Sentinel had pictured when he started the deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment Woes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of my old prompt on the tfanonkink meme: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/10462.h  
> tml?thread=9974750#t9974750
> 
> Also posted on the kinkmeme here: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11556.html?thread=13190180#t13190180  
> And here on my livejournal: http://yami-samuraiflo.livejournal.com/46117.html
> 
> Warnings: Slash, sticky, dubcon, oral
> 
> A big thank to Dellessa for the beta!

This is not a rape. This IS not a rape. This is NOT a rape. This is not a RAPE, Sentinel thought furiously. Even though he constantly repeated those words in his mind, he had a hard time believing himself.

This is not a rape, he mentally insisted again. This is... a contracted payment. I contacted him, I made him a proposition, he accepted, he decided on the payment, I just need to pay my dues.

If only said dues weren’t... that!

Sentinel had been prepared to pay a lot of credits for the capture of a couple of Decepticons. Lots and lot of credits, all of his own subspace pocket. It wasn’t like he lacked money. Unlike what some would have liked to believe of him, he didn’t go around and steal money from the Autobot’s funds. His salary was just... a little more important than most of his fellow officers. That was all.

Bounty hunters were only supposed to be interested in credits, right? And mods, in some cases. He could have gotten his hands on some, if it had really be needed. Except, the bounty hunter he had contacted, one of the most renowned, hadn’t wanted to be paid in credits after all. No, he had something else in mind.

Which was why Sentinel Prime, trusted Autobot Officer under the direct command of the Magnus, was on his knees in front of that sorry excuse for a mech, hands holding his hips and head buried between the bounty hunter’s legs.

This wasn’t fair! He had always hated giving oral!

A hand tightened on the back on his head in warning. “Deeper, pet,” he heard the bounty hunter groan. Sentinel had to swallow his pride, and, well, swallow the spike he was currently pleasuring deeper. It wasn’t easy, though. His face was mere inches away from the other mech’s open codpiece.  
He rumbled in displeasure at the indignity he was suffering through. Unfortunately, the vibrations it caused seemed to please the bounty hunter, if the satisfied look on his face was any indication.

“Hmmm... yes, just like that,” Lockdown moaned as his hook caressed Sentinel’s cheek. His other hand was firmly holding the Autobot’s head straight, not allowing the Prime to pull away. “You really got a wondrous mouth, Autobot. That other Prime I crossed paths with had killer lips, the perfect kind for kisses and sucking, but you?” he leered as he patted Sentinel’s head, “You really are ideally fitted for deepthroat.”

Sentinel bristled and attempted to pull back, wanting to rage at Lockdown for those comments. The bounty hunter held him firmly in place, though, not allowing him to pull more than two inches of the bounty hunter’s spike out of his mouth.

“Ah, ah, not so fast, little Prime! We have a deal, both of us. You wouldn’t go back on it, would you?” he asked the blue mech with a smirk. He moved his hips forward, thrusting his spike farther back into the Prime’s throat, who choked. “So, I would advise you to continue what you have started.”

Sentinel’s cheeks burned with humiliation as his hands tightened on Lockdown’s hips. Unfortunately, the bounty hunter wasn’t wrong. He couldn’t back out of the deal now; not out of any sense of obligation toward Lockdown, and his obvious... problem. He had already compromised his reputation by agreeing to the fragging bounty hunter’s terms. Pit, he was already compromised just by having contacted him---no matter that the Autobot High Command had already done under-the-table deals with the ‘Con-like mercenary when they needed his services! If he backed out now... if he tried to save what was left of his dignity and left now... he would have done this disgusting act for nothing. Worse, if he breached their accord, than that confidentiality clause they had talked about would be annulled, and Lockdown could go around and tell anyone what he had forced Sentinel Prime to do!

And that, Sentinel couldn’t risk.

The only thing he could do was to... finish to... pay for Lockdown’s services and hope the results would be worth it. Because right now, he had doubts. Tentatively, he tried to roll his glossa around the thick member in his mouth. Sure enough, it seemed to please Lockdown.

“Yyyyyeeeessss!” he moaned, and Sentinel felt something like a spark of triumph burning inside him. If he continued like that, just a little bit, then the bounty hunter would overload, and he would be free to go...

“Look at me,” the bounty hunter ordered, and Sentinel startled, almost choking on the mass obstructing his throat. He lifted his gaze and stared into Lockdown’s wickedly amused optics. “I want you to look me in the optics when I’ll overload in your mouth,” he said with a crooked smile.

If Sentinel had thought his cheeks had been burning with humiliation before, whatever heat they had had now multiplied tenfold. He tried to shake his head in denial, but barely managed to. Lockdown tutted, “Now, now, my dear Prime, you said you don’t want me to back off, do you? How are you going to capture all those nasty ‘Cons by yourself if I do?”

Sentinel tried to grunt and actually bit a little at the base of Lockdown’s spike in retaliation. He wasn’t going to just accept anything that fragger asked just like that! His mean spirited answer actually startled the bounty hunter, but in a good way.

“Well, looks like someone has some fighting spirit after all,” he laughed. He immediately sobered, though, and the tip of his hook scratched Sentinel’s cheek in warning. “But it doesn’t change anything. Either you look at me in the optics while I overload, or our deal is null and void.”

No choice, then. Feeling like crying in rage and shame, Sentinel lifted his gaze, just enough so he could catch the triumphant and utterly sickening and lustful light in Lockdown’s optics. The bounty hunter thrust his hips forward and backward a couple of times, making Sentinel winces at his throat was bruised.

However, the green mech finally overloaded, screaming loudly as he did so. Sentinel nearly gagged as transfluid started to fill his mouth. Once again, he tried to pull back, only for Lockdown’s grip to become far stronger. It was to the point of pain, and he almost panicked. “Swallow,” Lockdown grunted, allowing no leeway.  
Spark and processor twisted in rage and humiliation, Sentinel swallowed all he could.

Finally, mercifully, Lockdown pulled away. “Not bad,” he leered. “Not bad at all. You really got the trick to make it pleasurable. You sure you don’t do that often?”  
Sentinel was too busy wiping his mouth and chin clean to answer to the insult. The first thing he was going to do once he was back on the Steelhaven was to drink cleaning fluids. Gallons, and gallons of cleaning fluids.

Gathering his wits and going back to his feet, Sentinel coughed a couple of time. Oh, if any of that disgusting transfluid had gotten into his vents... He respired deeply, trying to calm himself before taking a look at Lockdown.

“So,” he started. “We agree? You’ll capture those... Starscream clones” he sniffed in disgust at the thought “and deliver them to me in secret. Then you’ll do the same thing for any other ‘Con still on this mudball? Like that merc Swindle?” he asked, reminding the Decepticon-like (and sometimes outright Decepticon) mech.  
Lockdown rubbed his hook with his other hand, looking mockingly pensive. “I’m afraid that’s not quite correct.”

Sentinel twitched. “What do you mean?” he asked, feeling dread settling in his tank.

“We agreed, before you went on your knees, that my fees would be of one blowjob per clone. So far, you only gave me one,” the bounty hunter pointed out with a smirk, enjoying the look on the Prime’s face. “Considering I’ve heard there’s a least two or three more still around, I think you still have some payment due. And the fees for Swindle were two handjobs,” he reminded him.

“R... right,” sputtered Sentinel, trying to regain some confidence, though he was internally gagging and shuddering. He was going to have to do that again? Erk! Why had he even agreed for that in the first place?

...

Because of Optimus. Because of the second-rate repair crew mech who made the Magnus take notice of him. Because the mech was the reason Elita was dead and it wasn’t fair he could be happy when Sentinel couldn’t be. Because Optimus didn’t deserve to be treated like a hero, unlike Sentinel, who had worked hard, followed the rules, and who wanted (and would) one day to be Magnus. Because he would show everyone just who was the Primer Prime. And if that mean he had to... use some unsavory methods, so be it.

He looked at Lockdown. “However, I will not give you another one until you bring me the first clone,” he tried to bargain. Lockdown shrugged.

“Fair enough, if you want insurance. But I could bring you something much more prestigious than some newly created Decepticons, even if they are clones of THE Starscream,” he baited the Prime, already knowing the braggart and gloryhound wouldn’t be able to resist. “Something that would put you on the fast track to glory.” Sure enough, Sentinel looked at him speculatively. 

“What are you telling me, bounty hunter?” he asked, feeling giddiness tempered by slight unease.  
“There are some of Megatron’s top lieutenants on this planet, my dear Sentinel. Blitzwing. Lugnut,” he hissed. “Now, imagine the prestige of bringing back in chains one or both of those famous mechs? Imagine, the crowd going wild as they salute their new hero, who had brought some of the top Decepticons to their feet,” he cajoled.

Sentinel thought about that. Certainly, it seemed... interesting. Exciting. Great. The best way to show everyone he was the ‘bot for the job. He felt some unease though. Why would Lockdown even suggest going after them? Sure, he was good, or so Sentinel had heard. However, was he good enough to capture two of Megatron’s best mechs? Sentinel wouldn’t bet all his credits on it. But the mere possibility Lockdown could bring them down, and deliver them in chains at Sentinel’s feet, so he could drag them back to Cybertron to rot in the Stockades. It would erase most of his past mistakes, like Wasp’s evasion, and Elita’s death... And Optimus would never, ever have been able to do better.

His mind settled, he nodded.

“Right. Well, bring them in. If you can,” he tried to make a snide comment, but Lockdown didn’t seem to mind. Instead, he smirked. Probably already thinking about his payment. Sentinel shuddered. “I suppose you won’t be asking for credits this time either?” he asked him, feeling revulsion. What he wasn’t willing to do for removal of dangerous elements...

Lockdown smiled nastily. “You suppose right. Some more... bodily comforts would be very much appreciated. As well as keeping some trophies of my future prey.”  
Sentinel made a gesture of impatience. “I don’t care about their weapons and mods, you can have them if you like. Now,” he shuddered, “I suppose you’ll want to be paid in advance?”

Lockdown’s smile became more predatory. “You suppose right. That’s going to be an hard task, and I would like to enjoy myself before I start. And enjoy myself again after. A little reward for a job well done, eh?” he winked. “Though you can consider that payment in two times if you want to.”

Sentinel took deep breaths. “Well, alright. I can do that,” he muttered, starting to go down on his knees. Unexpectedly, Lockdown stopped him.  
“Now, what do you think you’re doing, my little Prime?” he asked in a singsong voice.

Sentinel frowned. “Well, your... fees,” he mumbled.

Lockdown shook his head and tutted. “Oh, but I haven’t said anything about another blowjob.”

Sentinel startled. “What?! But...” he started, alarms blaring under his helm. There was something very fishy going on here.

Lockdown made a wide smile, showing his teeth. “See, we agreed to a fee of a blowjob by Seeker, because they’re pests, but not the most dangerous mechs around. However, Blitzwing and Lugnut... Now, those are dangerous mechs. Especially Lugnut, with that Punch of him. A blowjob isn’t going to cut it, I’m afraid. Nor two or three. Simply, it isn’t... enough to cover the risks,” he said almost casually.

Sentinel looked at him with growing horror. “S... so... what do you want me to do?” he sputtered. “How much do you want?”

Slowly, Lockdown walked to him. His hook stroke Sentinel’s cheek almost teasingly, as his hand went down and cupped the Prime’s codpiece. Sentinel’s optics widened in disbelief. Surely, not...?

“As I said, a couple of blowjobs aren’t worth the risks. That said, you had a very nice throat. And a nice face. Narrow hips. Killer legs. Bit of a big chin, but it gives you some character. You Autobots are often gorgeous, little things,” he smirked. “I liked the blowjobs, and I will want one more for each Seeker I bring you, but I want more. Something more enjoyable, tighter, wetter. Something like your valve. Am I your first? Doubtful, but I would still like to find out,” he leered. Sentinel opened his mouth in shock. That wasn’t happening. He wasn’t hearing that...

Lockdown looked at him with burning optics. “You know, I bet you’ll be great on your back, with me buried into that tight valve of yours,” he patted Sentinel lightly between the legs. “That’s my price, Sentinel. Overloading inside your gorgeous body. At least one for Blitzwing. A couple more for Lugnut. It’s my first and only offer. I capture them and deliver them to you. Secretly. And nobody’ll know anything about that,” he assured the Prime.

Sentinel continued to look at him, speechless. The bounty hunter leaned forward and put his mouth next to the Prime’s audio receptor, squeezing Sentinel’s panel. Something poked at the inside of Sentinel’s thigh. Lowering his gaze, he saw the bounty hunter’s spike, already half pressurized. He shuddered. Lockdown smirked as he whispered to his audio receptor:

“Now, Sentinel darling, what do you say? Deal, or no deal?”

**Author's Note:**

> And here it's end... for now. Though there should be a continuation coming later ;)


End file.
